Cheers to Shamy
by Ravingalexis
Summary: *A/n cheers to Shamy and all the progress they've made over the years. Filled with fluff, as after this I will be going on hiatus for a week.


Sheldon's sweet smile pulled one out of Amy as well and her stomach tingled with the warmth of his gaze. They were in public, sharing secret glances and holding hands discretely under the table. His touch was gentle yet firm, thumb grazing her skin lightly. With his free hand he reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her eye. His face was close, and she anticipated a kiss like no other.

That same infactuting curve of his lips remained the closer he got, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Amy let out a breath before she closed the gap between them. His behavior was making her head spin, she craved his lips on hers with a burning desire hot enough to prompt her to cup his cheeks, and there they were.

His pleasure came in the form of a grin into the kiss and he laughed quietly, a beautiful sound that made Amy's heart skip a beat. While she was distracted he swiped his tongue across her lip swiftly and nibbled on it briefly before pulling away with the same sweet. sickening smile turned slightly cheeky.

"Not here, we're in public." he whispered to her and she felt herself nod, blushing violently as their friends simply stared. The pressure of their eyes made her lower her head, sink down almost under the table. She laid her head in Sheldon's lap riskily, and heard him chuckle quietly.

The group continued their conversation smoothly and moments later Sheldon absent mindedly began running his hands through her hair. His fingers grazed her head slowly and Amy felt she had to hold back a moan at his touch.

She didn't sit upright until Penny called her name. When she did her hair was slightly askew from Sheldon's hands and it looked positively gorgeous. Penny grinned at the couple and asked "Are you up for a girl's night this weekend?"

Amy nodded and cleared her throat, attempting to look enthusiastic. She pulled nervously at her sleaves and prayed her neck was covered, the purplish mark on it sure to catch everyone's attention if it were exposed.

Sheldon sat next to her seemingly care free. His voice mingled among the others in the room and his chest shook with every laugh that he let loose. His muscular arms were literally two inches from her, his leg bobbing up and own slightly and Amy thought to herself how long until she could be alone with her boyfriend and properly lean into his touch, relax and fall asleep in his arms.

For now where they were was with their friends. Leonard and Penny were recently married, happy and talkative and offering to pay for the meal. Bernadette sat beside Howard in a beautiful sundress, and her husband couldn't possibly look at her with more love and adoration. His arm was slung around her casually and, like Raj with Emily, every once in a while he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek that made them both smile, the happiness radiating off of them.

When Sheldon looked around at the couples surrounding him he felt oly comfortble, reminded also that it was absolutely okay to show physical affection in public. He still preferre to show emotion through the looks he gave Amy, though. He knew they made her weak in the knees.

Moments later a waiter came by and placed two bottles of wine in the middle of the table, displayed in a fancy way that made Amy feel poised. She sat up strait when she saw them, folded her hands in her lap, and smiled politely.

"Could someone please pass the wine?" she asked in a mock voice of some really sophisticated person. Under the table Sheldon tugged on one of Amy's hands and squeezed it, almost addicted to her touch, and was about to say he would with a smile, when an actual rich, fancy lady passed their table and scowled at Amy's impersonation.

The couple broke down into a fit of giggles an Sheldon stuck his tongue out at her when she turned her back, making Amy laugh even harder. He watched her laugh in a trance and a smile spread through his whole face.

The rest of the group also showed their amusement as well and Penny shook her head.

"You guys are crazy."

Sheldon looked pointedly as his neighbor, about to make a retort when Amy brought a hand to his cheek, turning his head and quickly pecking his lips, a gentle, sensual kiss that made Sheldon's mind go blank for the three seconds or so that it lasted.

She smirked when she pulled away and seen his blush, and in a cracke voice he stuttered "You... wanted wine?"

Her giggle was fruitful as he reached across the table. "Yes, please."

He poured the wine successfully and focused on trying to calm his racing heart when Howard's voice rose up from the whole group's.

"Somebody's whipped."

Sheldon looked up to find Amy watching him with a soft expression and she winked at him, before agreeing jokingly.

"Always been." Penny lowered the glass from her lips with a large grin. "You guys are too cute."

"Cute?" Sheldon asked. There was a gleam in his eye as he stare Penny down across the table and leaned in. "What's cute is Amy when her hair is wet after she's taken a shower."

Amy reached over amd playfully punched Sheldon's arm, heat rising to her cheeks.

"With or without clothes, though, Sheldon?" Howard asked while they were busy screwing around.

Sheldon rolled his eyes but his smile remained as he pulled Amy to him, gently kissing the top of her head. In her ear he whispered "both" and nibbled slightly on her ear lobe like he knew she liked probably too much, but he was feeling in the mood.

"What was that?" Howard inquired rhetorically, and Sheldon took his lips off Amy's skin, leaving the area wet and tingly. He was the tiniest bit embarrased and mumbled "uhm..." before Leonard cleared his throat, glancing between the couple.

"Cheers to Shamy and the progress they've made over the years."

Amy turned to look at Sheldon and tried not to look too flustered from all the attention. "I'm proud of us." she said quietly in affirmation, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Me too."

They all raised their glasses after that and the toast sent a clink vibrating through the air, eventually muffled by the chatter in the room and Sheldon's hand slid into Amy's once more as she thanked everyone.

Sheldon and Amy were so in love and it was so breathtaking and wonderful. Their secret glances and silent stares told a story, one with dependability and humility and grace. Neither were professionals, they simply enjoyed each other's company.


End file.
